


The Sins Under Good Deeds

by Silent_Shadow_4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Shadow_4/pseuds/Silent_Shadow_4
Summary: This is the re-written version of The Sins Under Good Deeds, I decided to read it through, and realised how much detail I originally missed out, and to just go back and update it, wouldn't really cut it, I wanna hint at the problems reader faces, let you decide reader's name personally, and edit general things, including the slight plot, due to going thorugh a tonne of drama and depression, I spoke to someone at my school, and they helped me, so I want to be able to add in a few background and also main characters you were going to be introduced to later on, but it feels better to hint and mention at some of them now, and see if it all goes well from there, if not, then I will go back to the old one!! ♥♥





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the re-written version of The Sins Under Good Deeds, I decided to read it through, and realised how much detail I originally missed out, and to just go back and update it, wouldn't really cut it, I wanna hint at the problems reader faces, let you decide reader's name personally, and edit general things, including the slight plot, due to going thorugh a tonne of drama and depression, I spoke to someone at my school, and they helped me, so I want to be able to add in a few background and also main characters you were going to be introduced to later on, but it feels better to hint and mention at some of them now, and see if it all goes well from there, if not, then I will go back to the old one!! ♥♥

Run. That is all you had to do. Run like your life depended on it. Well, to be honest, it did. He was after you, you could tell. And this is because you failed the most important job that had been handed to you and your collegues...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had been sent on a job. Now, your work wasn't your everyday go-to-an-office-and-write job, or a drivers job. You were fourteen, and part of a gang. But it wasn't just any kind of gang. This gang was the Gang Of Justice, run by The Scales Of Justice. It was the gang that would put the criminals of the city to rest. And only a few members were part of the gang.

There was one gang that was going round killing people for no reason, and they were terrifying the city. Reports had been put in to the council that was in charge, and The Scales had got wind of it. That night, he had come back to base, rubbing his hands together with a sinister grin, and had then proposed the job to you. You had taken out entire gangs before, even people armed with guns, and had done a damn good job, earning your rank as the next gang leader when The Scales passed on. Your magic was your strong point, and having many different traits benefited you in the field. 

You had gone off, hunting that gang down, and cornered them in a dark alleyway, and used magic to dodge the bullets they shot at you. but when it came to face the leader of the gag, he also pulled a gun on you, and you teleported, only to have your magic nullified. so it came down to a fist fight, and you were damn proud to say you were a heavyweight in boxing, and a blackbelt in taekwondo. 

You got the leader down to the ground, and pulled your knife out, your soul aching from the sudden nullification, and thus forth your actions were predictable to an experienced fighter. You raised your arm, only for him to pull an actual gun out, and shoot you in the shoulder, causing you to stagger backwards, hissing and wincing in pain, and you dropped your knife. He rolled over, picking your knife up in the process, and rose from the ground, only to deliver a swift kick to your ribs, knocking you down to the ground, and rendering you defenseless. 

With a shaking exhale, he raised your knife up above his head, and plunged it down into your back, causing you to scream out in pain, a high pitched, glass shattering scream, that caused him to realise that you were a kid. He went in to strike again, but heard voices and footsteps heading his way. He had then thrown the knife at you, had it slice through your thigh, and fled the scene, leaving you to black out. You were left for dead.

\-----------------------------------------

 

You had woken up to the harsh sting of chemicals assaulting your nose, and a bright white light partially blinding you. Shifting so you could sit up, you flinched in pain, and bit your lip as to not let any pained sounds out. You saw pain as a weakness, and had learnt to shut up when you were in pain. 

As you then started to evaluate your surroundings, you were thoroughly confused. You were in a.... hospital room? How did you get here? Why were you in pain? You sat up even more, dispite the pain, and froze as you saw who was next to your bed. The Scales himself.

His head was tilted down and resting in his hands, his elbows pointed on his open legs and his posture was hunched over. it looked like he had been there for while. The bright white light of the hospital room reflected off of his platinum blond hair, the waterfall of straight locks falling to be just past his ears, whereas his face remained unseen, the shadows cast over, submerging it. He almost looked as if he was... dead.

Without warning, his head snapped up, his golden eyes trained and searching yours. He locked his gaze on you, his cold, icey stare a contrast to the warm, inviting colour of his eyes.His voice rang out, loud and clear over all the ambience of the hospital.  
"In two weeks, justice shall be served."  
His eyes flashed a more tainted colour, vengence and corruption flashing through his soul. You swallowed and looked away. you knew what that phrase meant. And you didn't want to stick around to suffer it's wrath.

The Scales stood up, his intimidating form so tall it towered over you, and he placed a hand on your shoulder where you had been shot. He pumped magic into your system, refilling your supplies, and healing your bullet wound to a scar. He stared through your eyes, and into your soul, sending shivers down your spine, before retracting his hand, and walking out without another word.  
\----------  
Over the next thirteen days, he came back, feeding you more magic, and healing all your wounds, and setting your ribs again. You knew what he was doing. He was fixing you up in time for the two weeks to end, and trying to gain your trust. So he could break you again, and again, and again. So he could punish you for being so stupid.So he could make sure that you will never be that stupid again. Well you weren't that stupid. And you certainly weren't letting him do that to you. So you discharged yourself from hospital. And bolted.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You dashed through the streets, your feet pounding the pavements, heartbeat thudding in your ears, your eyes navigating your way to the alleyway you needed. You dodged the people occupying the streets, and didn't care as they all spun round to watch the girl in a torn black shirt and wrecked black jeans dart past them, her unbrushed hair flying out in tangles behind her. 

Spying the alleyway you needed, you slowed to a walk, then sidestepped, and took a minute to breathe. You leaned over, bracing yourself on your knees, panting. Those two weeks in hospital had lowered your stamina substantially, and that wasn't good to go against the Scales. You couldn't face him like this. You would be wiped out. You still had things to do in your life. You couldn't die. Not yet at least..

You shuddered, feeling his magic searching, stalking, hunting you down, so you set off running again, planning your route in your mind. Darting round corners, twists and turns, you saw the road had changed. there were now two paths you could take. But you didn't know which one it was. 

Taking a random guess, you sprinted down the left, and rounded the sharp corner, only to crash straight into a wall of bright yellow electricity. You were thrown back, and grunted as your head collided with the pavement. He knew your location. He was near. He was hungry for Justice.

Standing your ground, you slowly turned round, and braced your feet on the ground, adapting a defensive stance. It would seem you would have to fight, whether you could or couldn't. You mentally checked your HP, Defence, Attack, And Experience. All high, HP full somehow. You boosted your defence and attack, a skill that required a lot of energy, which you didn't really have. You waited, and waited, your trained ears hunting his every movement.

-TIP- -TIP- -TIP- 

Your head snapped to the right, following the sounds of footsteps, exact and precise, just like his were. He chuckled to himself, seeing how you were so easily fooled, just as he had hoped you would have been as he fired a beam of white hot electricity at you.  
And missed.  
He growled, a carnal, primitive sound, as you teleported away, and appeared behind him, and fired his attack back at him. He simply smiled, and moved his electricity wall so it was a shield for him, and smirked as the attack rebounded back towards you. You frowned, and snapped your fingers, slowing time down, and sidestepped, the attack flying high and forgotten into the sky as you drew out his soul. Time clicked back into place as you lunged forward with a sword of pure determination, knocking him off balance as he swiftly dodged you, and summoned a gun. 

Panicking, you slashed three purple lines into the ground, making it so he could only step on one of the three lines. Scales' head snapped round, and shot you a filthy look, and you stood there, and fired a curve of red magic at him, which narrowly missed him. Getting impatient, you fired one for each line, and hit him square on, knocking him flying. You used this to your advantage, and teleported the huge distance you needed to travel. Back.....Home.

You had no time at all, so you had to be quick. You dashed to your old room, and bundled clothes into a bag, snapping your fingers to change your outfit and hairstyle. You could feel your energy draining second by second, but stayed determined, regenerating as much as you could, took a deep breath, and teleported to your parents' old rom, before they were- "Stop thinking like that, and just get on with it!" You snarled at yourself, and strode to your mums dressing table. You rooted around, and finally found your two necklaces you'd hidden. Your Mum and Dad. 

Teleporting back downstairs, you ransacked the cupboards for food to take with you, and found your old money stash. Along with extras from people who had understood that you were the girl who was ending the bad type of crime, and had secretly tipped you without The Scales knowing. Gathering it up, you threw it in a shoulder bag, and zipped it up, then realised you needed to check your emails.If you were going to run away, you were starting anew. Which meant you were going back to school. You simply had to see if you had been accepted, but you felt the familiar fuzzy snap, alarming you that your purple line trap had worn off. The quiet buzz of his magic was slowly but surely growing stronger and louder....

"Fuck it, I need to risk it.."  
You booted your computer up quickly, conscious of the ever-growing buzzing of his magic, and as soon as it popped up, you spammed click on your emails.  
"C'mon, C'mon! "  
*Ping*  
"..,You have been accepted and are due to start on the twentieth-- fuck yes, now time to wipe this and go!" You placed a hand on the computer, and channelled electricity through your palm, causing your computer to fry. You picked the documents you needed up, and bolted back down the stairs, taking them two at a time. You grabbed your bags, turned to face the escape route, and felt that all too familiar, sickly warm trickle down your cheek. Blood.

Snapping your head to the front door, you saw The Scales standing there, a sniper in his hands. He wanted to play. You like playing games, so you thought it would be nice of you to teach him a game of your own. 

smiling sweetly, you placed the bags on the ground behind you, and held your hands up in surrender. Slowly, you got down on your knees, and bowed your head, waiting for him to do as you knew he would. He let out a sinister chuckle, pacing deliberately to rile you up. But you stayed in a submissive pose, anticipating his movement, and hiding the fact you were planning to strike.

He stopped right in front of you, and you heard his sinister laugh echoing in the long hallway. You flinched ever so slightly like you always did when you heard that laugh, and he placed an ice cold hand on the back of your neck. Without warning, he grabbed hold of your throat tightly, and slammed you into a wall. At least, he thought he slammed you into a wall. What he had actually done, was slammed a clone into a wall, while you had shadow-stepped round him, with your bags in tow. summoning your soul, you found the tracker chip, and ripped it out. With a light growl, you tossed it into a river, to give The Scales a false sense of your location.

With the last of your magic, you teleported to the safe area; the public bus stop, and slumped against the lamp post, shaking like a leaf. You killed the clone off, and felt a slight energy gain, impatiently jumping your knee around for the bus to turn up. 

After a painful five minutes, you heard the quiet engine of a bus, and jumped up. You clasped hold of your bags, and glanced around as casually as you could, then smiled politely at the bus driver. You paid for a one way ticket to the new city you had to go to, due to school, and made your way to the back of the bus.

Thankfully, there were only two other people on there, a nineteen or twenty year old lad, tall, pale, black hair, smouldering dark blue eyes, and a mid-thirties lady; around five foot six, slim, brunette with emerald green eyes. The guy glanced at you, and double took, started blushing, and buried his face in his laptop, and the lady simply smiles warmly at you, and motioned for you to sit by her. 

After you had got talking to her, you found out you were getting off at the same spot, and that she was a teacher at the school you were due to attend. she was shocked to hear that you had nowhere to go, and offered to put you up for the time that you had nowhere to go. You took a while to think about it. Well, at least that is what you told her you were doing.

What you were really doing was analysing her. Firstly, you checked her LV and EXP. Zero for each category. Good. She was potentially a true pacifist. Next, what were her traits? If someone were to put you up, they would need-- patience, and kindness.  
Her strongest was kindness, and a close second of determination. However, her third trait was patience, so you looked at her info page.  
\-----------------  
Rosa Sutton  
LV: 0  
EXP:0  
DEFENSE:10  
ATTACK:7  
Traits in order of dominance: Kindness, Determination, Patience,Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Justice.  
Bio: A caring woman who loves her four sons, and her husband. She is a teacher for young children. Has never hurt anything or anyone intentionally. She doesn't have it in her to hurt someone, unless they hurt one of the people she loves. A mom who is loved by all, the kids she works with, the children she has, and will look for a child to adopt and love as her own. Wants a girl that she can love as her own.  
\----------------  
You hesitated, before speaking out to her, and accepting her invite. She turned to face you, her eyes gleaming with tears of happiness, and she hugged you tightly, before realising what she was doing, and let you go. She sat there, her tears spilling, and thanking you, then stopped, horrified. She reached her hand out to your right cheek, but you jumped back, your defence mechanisms kicking in naturally. 

After seeing the slightly hurt look on her face, you apologised and sat back down, glancing at the guy. He still had his face buried in his laptop, typing away furiously, so you sighed, and explained that you had simply fallen over on your way here. She offered to clean your wound, and you smiled, and politely declined. So she stuck a plaster on it, and chuckled.  
\--------------------------------------------------

After a while, the bus stopped at your stop, and all three of you got up. The woman, Rosa Sutton, thanked the driver, and so did the guy, so you became courteous, and said thank you with a forced smile, then descended from the bus. As you stepped off the bus, you looked around for the guy that was on the bus.But you couldn't see him anywhere. Shrugging, you followed Rosa, before you heard the horrific buzzing again. You froze, and Rosa, who has ceased to hear your footsteps, spun round, concerned, then screamed. A hand came out of the shadows, and grabbed you, as a blade was held to your throat. A cloth was stuffed in your mouth, and despite this, you still growled loudly at The Scales as he held you captive in the black Mercedes CLK. 

You could hear Rosa screaming, a desperate cry for help, but nobody was around at this time of the early morning. The Scales looked you directly in the eye, aimed backwards, and shot through Rosa's skull, instantly killing her. You ripped the gag out, furious, and smacked the knife from his hand, only to feel the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the nape of your neck. You swallowed, getting even more angry as his arm snaked round your waist. He yanked you towards him, and the barrel of the gun dug in even more. 

You snapped, and elbowed him in the rib-cage, causing him to grunt, double over in pain, and miss the shot at you. You teleported out of the car, and crouched by Rosa's dead body. 

A gun was fired, through your heart. You felt your soul shatter, and you whispered into the night, a graceful smile playing over your features.

"Mum..? Dad..? I'm sorry, I failed us.."

"DIE!!"


	2. Chapter 2

You shot up, panting, surprised you were still alive. You could see your little brother Frazer sitting down on your floor, playing the good ol' game Space Invaders on the PS2. The light peeking through your curtains lit up his sandy blond hair, his icey blue eyes trained intensely on the screen. You saw how he had killed the final boss, and linked the exclaiming of "DIE" to him as he killed it. Sighing, you glanced at your watch, to see it was half past nine. You growled lightly, before yawning, and swinging your legs out of your bed, and grabbed your hoodie. You had this issue about people seeing how you had been marked, and you didn't like anyone seeing it, let alone your family either. 

Frazer sensed you had gotten up, and threw the remote down, only to hurtle towards you as you simply chuckled, opening your arms and catching him in a hug, spinning him round a little, before setting him down. The twelve year old kid always gave you a hug, even if one of you were ill, he didn't care whatsoever.

"Good morning, (Y/N)!!" he chirped, as you gently tousled his hair. You let out a yawn, and mumbled a carelessly stupid reply.  
"Mornings are never a good thing....full of dark and depressing thoughts...but heya kiddo". He grumbled, and hugged you around your waist, but you just stood there, rubbing your eyes, before your nose picked up a scent that you were addicted to. "Frazer, has Mum made pancakes??" You asked him eagerly. He nodded, and that was all it took for you to race out of your room, pulling him by the hand... to almost collide with Daniel as he came up the stairs. 

"Woa, slow down there, Sis!! " He burst out laughing, and pulled you into a careful hug, resting his chin on your head, allowing Frazer the time to escape, and you your Daily Daniel Hug.  
"Mum has made pancakes... I can't slow down, I need to eat them!" You complained, but hugged him back. Out of your four brothers, Daniel was by far your favourite. He was always there for you, and knew when something was up, like now.  
He grabbed your hand, and walked downstairs with you, and pushed you towards the kitchen to collect the pancakes, as he went to get your medication and the notebook. As you rounded the corner, you almost collided into Jackson as he ran away from Raven, your kitten.

"Jeez, Sis, keep him on a leash or something..." he joked, snickering, tousling your hair as you swatted his hand away, and bent down to pick Raven up. 

"Leave him alone, Daniel and Marcus don't mind him, and Frazer adores him, so both of you learn to get along!! How about this then, you let me have breakfast, get washed and dressed, then we have a challenge. Any game, your choice. If you win, I will actually put Raven on a leash, if I win, you stop complaining," you challenged him, holding an outstreched palm for him to shake as Raven instantly chilled, nuzzling his head into your neck and Jackson ruffled his fur, as he then gripped your hand in a tight handshake.  
"Deal, you have an hour!" he grinned, as you gripped his hand back, and shook evenly, and watched him dash off to evaluate his strongest game. You simply chuckled darkly, then walked into the kitchen, setting Raven down at his food bowl, before pullling his food out of the cupboard and feeding him.

"Morning, Sweetie!" Your mum called to you, serving Daniel his pancakes and cooking you yours.

"...Morning, Ma," You replied, petting Raven quickly, before taking a seat next to Daniel as he placed your pill in front of you. Reluctantly, you put it in your mouth and swallowed it, as you were supposed to, and leaned on Daniel's shoulder for moral support about your nightmares. He put an arm round your shoulders, gave you the pen and paper, and you wrote it all down, including today's date.

As soon as you finished, a steaming plate of pancakes with a delicate drizzle of maple syrup over them were placed in front of you, and your stomach growled in approval. Daniel saw you looked hungry, and released you, as you began to chow down on the pancakes. You explained inbewteen mouthfuls abou your challenge wioth Jackson, and Daniel just chuckled. He knew that you would win, he had been stupid enough to make the same mistakes as to challenge you to games.

After a few minutes, you had finished the pancakes, and Daniel told you not to worry; the good thing about him was that he was a medical student, and knew how to deal with it all. You bolted up the stairs, to grab your wash bag, a towel, your clothes for the day and your phone and speaker, then skipped along to the bathroom,and turned the shower on. Wasting no time, you turned both devices on, and placed them on the shelf on the wall, away from the water, before stripping your clothes off and tossing them into the dirty washing bin. You scrolled through your playlist, and chose the song, blasting it as loudly as you could, and locked the door. You quickly got your shower items placed within reach, and got into the shower, singing along to your soul song.


	3. APOLOGY!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Oops?

...Heya, Guys and Girls...

First of all, I know you may all be either angry or upset with me, but lemme explain...

In July last year, I ran away from home. My home life was, to say it nicely, utterly crap. My siblings were bugging my constantly, my Father turned abusive. No happiness was found, nor could I make it. So I left, and went to my mum, who left 2 years ago in February. Then she turned abusive after a while.

I decided to try and tick it out, but then... there was a family tragedy, my half sister died in a car crash in Yorkshire on Saturday the 13th of January. I went back to my Dad, and my Mum disowned me again. But my Dad has changed, and now I am back with him, I can continue on with this story.

I'm sorry for leaving you guys and girls, I really am. I just had to get away from all the crap back at home. But hey, at least I am gonna be updating again! 

I love you guys and girls, 

~Silent♥♥♥


	4. APOLOGY!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Oops?

...Heya, Guys and Girls...

First of all, I know you may all be either angry or upset with me, but lemme explain...

In July last year, I ran away from home. My home life was, to say it nicely, utterly crap. My siblings were bugging my constantly, my Father turned abusive. No happiness was found, nor could I make it. So I left, and went to my mum, who left 2 years ago in February. Then she turned abusive after a while. I decided to try and tick it out, but then... there was a family tragedy, my half sister died in a car crash in Yorkshire on Saturday the 13th of January. I went back to my Dad, and my Mum disowned me again. But my Dad has changed, and now I am back with him, I can continue on with this story.

I'm sorry for leaving you guys and girls, I really am. I just had to get away from all the crap back at home. But hey, at least I am gonna be updating again! 

I love you guys and girls, 

~Silent♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I have made any mistakes; It is very much appreciated!! Feel free to comment, I will try my best to respond~♥♥


End file.
